Meadows of Heaven
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Genderbending fic: Atemu is granted a second chance at life after spending only a handful of months in the afterlife, but there's a catch. Instead of being sent back to Japan to Yugi and then gang, the former Queen is landed in the middle of a town she has never heard of before and suddenly she is being pursued by a man who claims to be her soul mate.-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: Lost And Found

**AU FANFICTION: **_In this fic, Nessie doesn't exist! Yeah yeah, if you hate me, don't be afraid to PM me. That sort of thing gives me the giggles. :)_

**SUMMARY: **_Atemu is granted a second chance at life after spending only a handful of months in the afterlife, but there's a catch. Instead of being sent back to Japan to Yugi and then gang, the former Queen is landed in the middle of a town she has never heard of before and suddenly she is being pursued by a man who claims to be her soul mate._

_Bad enough that she has a werewolf vying for her love, she also has a familiar Vampire on her tail, yet she cannot recall how she knows him and yet he knows her, and knows of the shadow realm and he wants the power for himself, believing Atemu to be the key._

_Jacob is determined to keep his mate safe at any cost, even if it presents a danger to the pack and Leah might discover there is love out there for her after all._

_A war is coming and there will be no mercy..._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh! Or their characters! :D_

* * *

_Howl! Seven days to the wolves__  
__where will we be when they come?__  
__Seven days to the poison__  
__and a place in heaven__  
__Time drawing near as__  
__they come to take us_

_**-Nightwish**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Lost and Found:_

It was raining, pouring in great dismal torrents from the heavens as if it had waited for her very arrival. The Gods had granted her a life back on earth, to live out the life denied her after she had done her very best to vanquish Zorc, but under one condition. She would not be returned to Domino, Japan. No Yugi, Solomon or any of their friends. They wished her to learn how to survive without her Hikari. Another test she supposed which was how Atemu, former Queen of Egypt, found herself wondering through a great big forest she didn't recognise, soaked to the bone in nothing but her flimsy Egyptian attire and covered in numerous scratches from a rather rough trip from the underworld.

Shivering against the bitter cold, Atemu trudged through mossy undergrowth, using what little light of the moon to guide her. Which wasn't all that easy with a thick mass of rain thundering down upon her and of course to add to her nightmare she had only roughly gotten another five feet when she realised she was no longer alone.

Wasn't that just her luck?

Only a few feet away a teenager named Jacob Black pushed past bushes wary of his surroundings. Having picked up on an unknown scent not far from his home he had set out from the reservation to track it. He was a little stroppier then usual. Bella had gone and married the bloodsucker after all, regardless of the stupidity of it and what did that leave him with? With nothing that's what and to make matters worse, the mind reading son of a bitch had turned her and he wouldn't even have the pleasure of ripping his head off since Sam had changed the God forsaken rule!

In human form Jacob kicked through brambles snarling his curses while his brown eyes searched the landscape for whatever it was he had smelled and then to his shock he saw her, a woman barely wearing anything wandering about the forest.

Was she crazy?!

Rolling his eyes, the werewolf turned toward her and headed in her direction. If she was hoping to freeze to death, then she had chosen the right place. No way would she find her way out before sun up, or before she collapsed from the cold and sheer exhaustion. A cloud shifted from in front of the moon and Jacob lurched to a stop feeling sucker punched. Everything came into wicked clarity and before Jacob could stop himself he was barrelling through the undergrowth to get to her, no doubt looking like a mad man.

Holy shit he had imprinted, he had actually _imprinted_!

Hearing something bigger then her crashing through the thicket Atemu spun around and when a man suddenly emerged from the large canopy of trees, brown eyes wide and just a sodden as she was, she figured she was in big trouble. Petrified, cold and utterly exhausted, the former Queen stumbled backward talking meekly in Egyptian. She watched him frown; he couldn't understand her of course, idiot that she was!

"Easy now," Jacob said softly ignoring her babble, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"S-stay back," Atemu croaked, teeth chattering, "I-I-I m-mean i-it!"

Jesus, she was absolutely frozen and instinct was screaming at him to warm her. Cautiously he moved another step toward her. He had no coat, hell no shirt even. He had nothing to offer accept maybe for the warmth of his body and no doubt it would frighten the hell out of her, but it was better than a dose of pneumonia. Atemu was backed up against a tree now with nowhere else to go, ruby red irises wide. She was unarmed and without her puzzle she could no longer use her shadow magic.

"N-n-no," She protested, but he still approached and the next she knew his big body was wrapped about her, muscled arms pulling her close.

"Easy," Jacob said again, "I'm not trying to rape you or anything, but you do need to get warm."

The heat coming off him was tremendous even with the rain coming down and Atemu found she was snuggling in closer. Her body shook violently a few moments more, but gradually his heat seeped into her frigid limbs and the tremors ceased. So tired now Atemu pressed closer to him her cheek against his warm peck, she was so worn out that the former Queen couldn't care less if he was an axe murderer or a rapist. She just didn't have the energy anymore to worry herself over it.

Frowning, Jacob realised she was burning up. Her cheek was raw fire against his chest and he wondered how long had she been walking around in the rain. Now this is where the imprint was just plain irrational. He didn't even know her name and yet the word _mine _was a steady mantra going through his mind and logically he should've helped her to the nearest hospital, but the possessive wolf in him was thinking a whole lotta _hell no_ on that little notion.

_Mine!_

With a sigh he lifted her tired form, shocked to find that despite her only weighing about ninety pounds, her muscles were firm and that of a fighter and what was with the get up? Had she just come from a costume party or something?

"T-thank you," she told him head lolling, eye lids drooping as she fought against the obvious dreamland attempting to pull her under. In the end the sandman won and she was snoozing soundly in Jacob's arms.

The rain had stopped, though the cold remained which thankfully wasn't a problem for Jacob and no longer was it a problem for his mate. Jesus, _his_ mate, there was something about saying that, that left a big ass grin on his face and laughing to himself the werewolf headed for home.


	2. 1: Fever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hmmm not as happy with this chapter as I was the first one. Hopefully chapter 2 will turn out better :/_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh! Or their characters! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Fever:_

The walk back to the reservation took a little bit longer then it would have normally. The young woman didn't weigh him down or anything, but Jacob had to be more careful as he ploughed through the forest avoiding low hanging branches and what not. The mottled grey clouds had been gradually passing by giving the moon more room to shine and gave Jacob a better look of his soul mate and by all that was holy she was truly breathtaking.

Long red, blonde and black hair clung to her body, sunny locks framing a face that had been carved by angels. Her skin was a slightly darker bronze then his own and he noticed surprised that her hands and wrists bore quite a few scars. As if she had been practicing with a sword or some sort of blade and with her weird clothing it was as if she had climbed straight off the set of _The Mummy Returns._

Spears of light cut through the darkness and even from where he was Jacob could hear the laughter of his pack mates. Paul and Embry had started a wrestling match...again, not the least bit bothered by the rain while Emily and Sam watched them in amusement from the safety of the patio and the others cheered on their favourite to win.

"Easy boys," Emily called, "it's all fun and games till there's an accident."

Paul grunted pinning Embry beneath him and lifting his head to say something in response, his jaw dropped when he caught sight of Jacob carrying an unconscious woman from the woods.

"Jake?" Sam called noticing him too surging to his feet when he realised what the werewolf was carrying.

Taking the last few feet at a jog Jacob was suddenly surrounded with several questions being shot at him at once.

"Why did you bring her here Jake?" Sam snapped angrily, "She needs to be in a hospital!"

"I imprinted on her Sam," Jacob growled pulling the female closer to his body, "she stays here with me."

The silence was almost comical with everyone's jaws practically at their navels. It was rather amusing Jacob supposed. Only hours ago he was giving out hell about Bella and Edward and now he had his soul mate in his arms and the whole world was just perfect as far as he was concerned.

"She really doesn't look well," Leah commented with a frown, "and what's with the Cleopatra look?"

"No clue," Jacob said before laying her out on the patio couch, "she's soaked through though. Emily could you...?"

Smiling kindly Emily nodded, "carry her into the house. Leah and I can get her washed and into dry clothing."

A groan escaped the woman all of a sudden and eyes fluttering open she looked up at a rather large group of people gaping down at her. Jacob noticed, shocked, that her eyes were blood red just like a Vampire, but the garnet colour only enhanced her beautiful features even if it was a rather peculiar trait.

"Hey," Jacob said crouching next to her, "easy now you're safe. Care to tell us your name?"

Her brow furrowed and she winced when a blinding ache ran through her temples.

"A-Atemu," she croaked after a moment, "My name is Atemu."

Jacob grinned, "I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake. This is Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Embry and Seth. Do you think you could walk Atemu?"

Nodding, Atemu braced a hand on the arm of the couch and got herself horizontal. Annnnnnnd helloooo Mr dizzy, her head spun violently, but Jacob grabbed her arm preventing her from toppling over.

"How long were you wandering around in the rain?" Jacob asked his tone and expression filled with concern.

"I don't know. Just a few hour's maybe?" Atemu frowned, "I couldn't find my way. I-I don't even know where I am."

"How could you not know where you are?" Leah snapped ever sunny as she was.

"I just don't," Atemu retorted angrily, "I'm not exactly having the night of my life here. But if my presence is a bother I'll go."

"No, you won't," Jacob butted in firmly glaring daggers at Leah, "don't mind Leah, she has the social skills of a corpse."

In other words she had none. Grumbling angrily the female in question turned and stormed off heading for the imposing forest. Clearly she preferred the eerie trees to Atemu's company, not that the Egyptian remotely gave a damn. Not with her stomach doing back flips and her head pounding to the beat of that ridiculous _Slipknot_ band Yugi had liked so much.

"Come on Atemu," Emily said gently taking the girl's other arm, "let's get you dry."

Dry, yes, dry was good. Head thumping the teenager followed obediently, admiring Emily and Sam's home as she went. It was rather cosy, with a blazing fire and the heat was welcome. She was so cold she could barely feel her feet and when Emily mentioned running a hot bath she could've kissed the woman.

The boy Jacob kept watching her. You'd think she was about to fall apart from the way he was looking at her, but she wasn't that sick.

Of course the cosmos just had to prove her wrong.

After her bath Emily had given her the spare room to sleep in. Jacob had kept watch, sitting in the old rocking chair only to wake up around one am when a few whimpers left Atemu, her legs kicking feebly under the comforter. Frowning, the werewolf went to check on her, laying a hand against her cheek.

"Emily, Sam!" The seventeen year old hollered in panic.

The door burst open and Sam filled the doorway, followed closely by his mate.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked eyes darting about the room searching for danger.

"She's way too hot," Jacob told him trying to remain calm, "and her breathing isn't right."

Emily flipped the light switch and took a look for herself. Atemu's cheeks were crimson with fever, skin slick with sweat and every breath was a ragged effort.

"She has to be at least a hundred and six Sam," Emily told her mate pulling the blankets off the girl in order to let the air at her, "Open the window Jake. We need to cool her down."

"We need a doctor," Jake said frantically yanking up the window.

"Her heart is going way to fast," Emily commented growing more worried by the second, "we need to bring her to Carlisle."

"What!"

"Sam he's the best one and the closest. Plus, do you want to explain we found her wandering about in the forest with no idea of how she got there?"

Okay Emily had him there, "Alright! Damn bloodsucker owes us anyway."

The relief that flooded Jacob was palpable. He never thought he'd be relieved to go see the Vampires, but if it meant getting Atemu better he didn't care if he had to sign over his allegiance to them as long as she lived. Wrapping her up in the comforter the werewolf followed Sam and Emily out to the truck parked out front. While Sam took the driver seat, Emily and Jacob climbed into the passengers' side, with Atemu curled up on the teenager's lap.

God she was so limp and lifeless and he was furious with himself for not noticing how sick she was in the first place! Sam had floored it, tires eating up the asphalt and he just hoped it wasn't too late.

~o~o~o~

* * *

It was a pretty dismal night, but at least the rain had stopped. Esme stood by the large bay windows and when a pair of well muscled arms wrapped about her waist the female smiled and burrowed into her husband's body.

"Nice night," Carlisle commented nuzzling her throat.

Esme chuckled, "yes because rain is just that fetching isn't it?"

Carlisle laughed turning his wife so he could kiss her sweetly, dipping her body and making her giggle.

"Having fun?"

Caught Carlisle and Esme righted themselves smiling innocently at their eldest son who was grinning at them, his wife Bella curled into his side.

"Bored at the cottage?" Esme asked with a warm smile, pulling Carlisle toward the couch and getting comfy.

"We thought we'd visit," Edward answered dropping down onto the chaise across from them, "no doubt you missed us."

"Edward," Bella chided slapping his shoulder, "quit teasing."

Edward laughed kissing her softly and stiffened when a set of frazzled thoughts entered his mind, a second before a truck turned violently into the driveway.

"It's Jacob," Bella said recognising the scent.

"Someone's hurt," Edward told them getting to his feet, "A woman."

The pounding on the door started literally five seconds later. Heading out to the foyer, Carlisle opened the door and couldn't help his surprise. Sam and Emily pushed straight past him, followed by Jacob who was as Edward had said carrying a woman who didn't look at all well. Her cheeks were bright red with fever, damp with sweat and Carlisle could easily hear the frantic beats of her heart.

"Please Carlisle;" Jacob said without preamble, "You gotta help her."

Sam growled as if daring Carlisle to refuse, but ignoring the Alpha, Carlisle asked Jacob to follow him and lead him to the little infirmary he had at the back of the house. The walls were all lily white, stainless steel presses lining up side by side and at Carlisle's gesture, Jacob lay Atemu out on the gurney in the middle of the room.

Uninvited Edward and Bella tagged along. Both were curious about the unconscious woman and from Jacob's jumbled thoughts Edward stole the answer.

"You imprinted on her?" The Vampire asked a little shocked.

Stood close enough to Atemu without getting in Carlisle's way Jacob nodded his head. He was too worried to even care about Edward reading his mind.

"Yeah, found her wandering about the forest. She had been out in the rain for a few hours and the second I laid my eyes on her everything changed."

"Well that at least explains her symptoms," Carlisle put in, "She appears to have pneumonia and it's rapidly getting worse."

Jake swallowed, throat suddenly gone dry, "Can you help her?"

"I can treat it yes, but I can't guarantee she'll survive," Carlisle sighed, "it'll be up to her to fight it."

Jacob dragged a hand through his hair, setting his dark eyes on Atemu. He barely had his mate five minutes and already he could lose her.

_Fight it Atemu. You can't die on me!_


	3. 2: Awaken

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh! Or their characters! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Awaken:_

Three days, three solid days Atemu had been unconscious her body fighting against a wicked dose of pneumonia and Jacob was at his wits end. According to Carlisle her body was responding to the medication, but it was Edward's little discovery that had Jacob worried. He couldn't read Atemu's thoughts and unlike Bella Atemu's mind was consciously blocking his efforts. Neither Jasper's nor Alice's gifts worked on her and just like Edward, it was Atemu who was blocking their attempts. It was bizarre; a girl who had practically fallen from the sky didn't know how she had even got there and was able to cut off the gifts of a Vampire.

Atemu would have quite a bit to answer to when she finally woke up that was for sure.

Dosing in an armchair by her bed, Jacob came awake suddenly when he realised they were no longer alone. Bella smiled gently, and while the teenager righted himself, she set up an assortment of food for him upon a table Carlisle had brought in after Jake one hundred percent refused to leave the infirmary.

"Thanks Bella," the werewolf yawned reaching for the steaming mug of coffee first.

"You need to get some proper sleep Jake," Bella chided watching the seventeen year old gorge himself, "I can sit with her for a while if you want?"

Swallowing a huge chunk of a beef sandwich Jacob looked back at Atemu. She was a lot more peaceful then she had been three days ago, even the feverish red of her cheeks had settled down and Jake reluctantly had to admit that Bella had a point. It was amazing he still had the energy to lift his head let alone anything else.

"You're right Bella," Jacob said after another jaw cracking yawn, "You'll stay with her?"

"I will Jake; she's perfectly safe with me."

Jacob gave Bella one of his rare smiles and thanking her for the spread he left one glance in Atemu's direction and was gone. Esme had set him up a bed in one of the spare rooms so at least he could snooze in comfort. Fixing a lock of her mahogany hair behind her ear Bella took the chair beside Atemu's bed, ochre hues settling on the female's pretty face.

She was truly stunning, with exotic features that looked native to Spain or, considering the clothing she had been found in, Egypt. A shelf of books sat in the far corner of the room and getting to her feet Bella picked one of her favourites and settled in for a long read. The Vampire was roughly on page six when a groan left the ill human beside her.

"Carlisle," Bella called before returning her attention to the squirming teenager.

By all the Gods her head felt like it was full of cotton and the scratchiness in her throat suggested someone was feeding her sand. Every bone ached, but despite all that Atemu didn't feel as bad as she had after the teenage boy had found her wandering in the forest. Lucidity returned bit by bit and lids opening slowly Atemu found two new faces staring down at her.

"Welcome back," said the blonde male before shining a small light in her eyes, "my name is Carlisle, I'm a Doctor and Jacob brought you to me. How are you feeling Atemu?"

"Sore," Atemu croaked, "and tired, but relatively okay."

"You're vital signs are indeed a lot stronger than they were and the fact that your conscious is a very good sign," Carlisle commented with a smile.

"How long have I been here?" Atemu asked sitting up. It was an effort, but with Carlisle's help she managed.

"Three days," his female companion answered, "I'm Bella by the way, Jake's friend."

"How sick was I?"

"Pneumonia," Carlisle answered taking Atemu's blood pressure, "you were very lucky."

"It would seem so," Atemu commented stunned to hear she had contracted such a dangerous illness, "And...Where am I exactly?"

Carlisle and Bella started, exchanging glances, "Jacob was being serious then?" Carlisle asked, "You've no idea where you are?"

Atemu remained silent and Carlisle took that as a yes.

"You're a few miles outside of a town called Forks in Washington."

"I'm in America?" The Egyptian spluttered before she could stop herself. She was six thousand miles if not more away from Yugi! Why in Ra's name had they sent her here?!

Concerned now, Carlisle set down the stethoscope he was holding, "Atemu have you taken a blow to your head at any point?"

Straight off she knew where he was going with this. The Doctor thought she was suffering from amnesia and considering her situation, it might be the best excuse to go along with. After all she was missing at least a few months, being dead and whatnot.

"I...I honestly don't know," Atemu admitted wringing her hands together looking between Carlisle and Bella.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Atemu Motou."

"The current date," Carlisle asked scribbling Atemu's answers down.

Without thinking about it Atemu gave the date of her passing after the ceremonial duel with Yugi, "June tenth two thousand and twelve."

Carlisle's head jerked up and his golden eyes widened in shock.

"Is that wrong?" Atemu asked worried.

"Atemu if that's the last date you remember then you've lost fifteen months of your life," Carlisle told her.

"What!" The teenager exclaimed, wincing when her mild headache spiked, "B-but I...how can that be possible?!"

How in the name of Isis did she loose over a year! She knew time moved differently in the underworld, but she would've said three to four months tops. Certainly not fifteen! How would she explain any of this? What a conversation that would be. _You see Carlisle I've simply been dead the last year. _What in the seven realms of hell had the Gods landed her into?!

"Easy Atemu," Carlisle crooned gently, "you're okay. We'll figure this out. I wonder if maybe you were held against your will. It is possible it was a kidnap gone wrong and there are certain drugs that can delete chunks of memory with no possibility of recall."

"I don't know," Atemu said again adding a tremor to her voice for effect, "I can't remember."

"It's okay Atemu," Bella said gently settling a hand on the girls shoulder, "no pressure okay. Do you have any family we can call?"

"No, I have no family."

"Surely you have someone," Carlisle argued, "You can't be any older then seventeen."

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was fifteen...I made myself scarce after so child services wouldn't take me," Atemu told them, the last of it a lie.

"Ah, well you wouldn't be the first teenager to run from them," Carlisle commented with a shrug.

"Will you turn me in?" Atemu asked worriedly, "I'm still technically a minor."

"When do you turn eighteen?"

"March eighteenth."

"Hmm, well between you get strong again and seeing if your memory resurfaces," Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, "It could take six months to get you all better again."

Atemu blinked and a slow smile curved her lips, "Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome Atemu," Carlisle said with a warm smile, "do you feel up to eating?"

"Actually, I am quite hungry; can I come to the kitchen to eat?" Atemu asked, "I'd like to get out of bed for a little while."

"Alright, but Bella will help you okay?"

Nodding Atemu moved slowly. Each movement was an effort, but she managed to get upright all on her own and Bella was there to steady her when she swayed. Atemu noted that even through the pyjama top she was wearing Bella's hand was extremely cold, in fact there was something about her aura that made Atemu's insides cringe back in warning. Funny thing about her magic, without her puzzle Atemu was rather ordinary, but she had retained some ability that she had learnt without the puzzles assistance, such as a minor healing ability, powerful mental shields and the gift to read auras and now that she concentrated both Bella's and Carlisle's were auras she had never come across before. They weren't, in fact, human Atemu realised with a shock, but she sensed nothing threatening off them, at least for now.

Noise wafted up from downstairs, laughter mingling in with sounds of horse play and a woman calling a cease fire. Bella helped Atemu to the kitchen where the Egyptian found more of the non-humans. In eerie synchronization six sets of eyes lifted in her direction and Atemu gasped when something prodded against her subconscious and with a scowl she threw up her strongest shields. From across the room a tall boy with russet hair visibly winced and she realised it was him who had tried to invade her thoughts.

"I suggest you stay out of my mind," Atemu stated coldly and the teenager's eyes widened in shock.

"You knew I was trying to read your thoughts?" He asked astounded.

"Yes and I will warn you. Try it again and I will do more than merely shield myself," Atemu warned.

"Easy guys," Bella said doing her best to keep the peace, "Edward meant no harm."

"Invading a person's mind without their permission _is_ harmful," Atemu corrected.

"You're gifted," Carlisle stated looking her up and down, "and Edward's ability to read minds doesn't seem to concern you."

"I've seen stranger," Atemu admitted, "Plus, I realised you aren't human."

Well if that didn't just stop them all in their tracks. The Cullen's prided them on the ability to fit in with humans without anyone so much as becoming suspicious of their uniqueness. Yet here was someone who had not only figured out that they weren't human, but didn't seem disturbed by the fact either.

"How," demanded the big behemoth in the corner his blonde companion resting a hand on his arm in a calming gesture.

Tired Atemu ventured into the room waving off Bella's assistance and to prove they didn't frighten her she took a seat directly across from the huge male staring daggers at her.

"Your auras," she said, "I can read them and they aren't the typical auras of a human."

Holy God! If she were a Vampire, Aro would have scooped her up in a second. Frowning Carlisle folded his arms across his chest, head tilting as he studied the female.

"I've never come across such a gifted human before," he told her, "care to explain that?"

"No," Atemu answered simply, "I don't feel the need to tell you the how of my abilities. I hardly doubt it matters."

"It matters to us if you're a threat," the big guy suddenly snarled.

"Emmett," Carlisle barked in warning, "Take it easy."

"Yeah Emmett, or you'll answer to me."

Heads turned and Atemu was surprised to see the boy Jacob stood in the doorway his brown eyes locked firmly on Emmett's face. _Answer to me?_ Why on earth would Jacob take her care solely upon himself? He didn't know her and if anything she owed his life to him. He and Emmett stood rigidly either side of the room and the testosterone was enough to suck the air from the room.

"Enough," Atemu eventually snapped surging to her feet, "you two are being ridiculous!"

The change in Jacob was instant. The second Atemu spoke his whole demeanour softened. Always the type to pay attention to all her surroundings Atemu copped this and frowned. Why in Ra's name was he looking at her as if they were old lovers?

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked her smiling warmly.

"Better than I was," Atemu answered honestly sitting back down. Her legs were having some difficulty holding her, "you brought me here?"

"I did and it sounds like you've been figuring a few things out. You read auras?"

"I do," Atemu said yawning sleepily rubbing her eyes, "it's a gift I've had since I was young."

"We believe she has amnesia," Carlisle told Jacob to Atemu's annoyance. Like he needed to know that!

"What?" Jacob exclaimed looking at her, "How much of your memory?"

"About fifteen months," Atemu told him though she didn't see why she had to, "and before you ask, I don't know if I took a blow to the head, or if I was drugged or how I ended up in America of all places. I can't remember a thing!"

Before Jacob could ask any further questions Esme took Atemu's hand and pulled the teenager back to her feet, "Enough of the interrogating, let's get you fed."

~o~o~o~

* * *

Food turned out to be homemade tomato soup and fresh rolls. Atemu was starving, but there was no sense in risking her vomiting everything back up. So a light meal was the way to go. The meal was perfect; simple and it filled her stomach. The company, however, was beginning to tick her off. Jake paced back and forth in front of the breakfast bar, his brown eyes locked on the girl who had introduced herself as Alice. Currently she was brushing and braiding Atemu's hair. She found it comforting, but Jacob was wound up to the last, just about ready to spring on Alice if she so much as twitched wrong.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, what is wrong with you?" Atemu barked angrily making Jacob jump.

"I just don't get it," he said shaking his head, "You figure out they aren't human, but not once do you ask them what they are."

"Jake," Alice warned.

"They haven't hurt me Jacob," Atemu retorted lifting her bowl and carrying it to the sink, "and _you_ brought me here for help. Why would you do that if they were dangerous?"

"It was a last resort," Jake answered facing her, itching to wrap his arms about her waist, "Carlisle was the closest."

"Then stop acting like their criminals Jacob," Atemu snapped planting her hands on her hips.

"Tell her Alice," Jacob suddenly said, "Tell Atemu what you are. "

"And when she does Jacob," Atemu said ruby eyes bright with amusement, "It's your turn to tell me what you are, because your aura doesn't read as human either."

Well damn, he had not expected that, which was rather stupid of him. Of course his aura would've read different. Dragging a hand through his ebony hair, Jacob looked at his imprintee and with a defeated sigh he said, "I'm a werewolf, well, more a wolf shifter who can become a wolf whenever I want."

Atemu didn't as much as flinch, "And you?" She asked Alice kindly.

"My family and I are Vampires, but I promise you Atemu, we mean no harm to you," Alice explained quickly wondering if the girl would freak out, but no, Atemu was perfectly calm.

"And what, the protective air about you over me is just a wolf thing?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Oh, well, that's a little more complicated," Jacob answered sheepishly.

"In what sense," Atemu questioned, her calm exterior slipping ever so slightly.

Well, it was now or never, "I, eh, imprinted on you. You're my mate."

Up to that point Atemu was doing particularly well. The whole Vampire, werewolf thing hadn't fazed her, she seemed to be dealing with her almost dying and probable amnesia rather well too, but Jacob mentioning the whole imprinting thing was a whole new ball game.

"I'm sorry," Atemu laughed after a few minutes of silence, "I could've sworn you said that you had imprinted on me and that I was _you're_ mate as if I didn't have a say in the matter."

For some reason that got Jake's hackles rising. A possessive growl escaped the teenager and before the filter between his brain and mouth could kick in, he snarled, "You are mine Atemu."

She was _what?!_ Oh no, no way in hell was she his!

"Listen very closely mongrel," Atemu began her tone positively Baltic, "I will, not now nor will I ever be yours. I belong to no one!"

Turning on her heal the female stalked out and smiling Alice reached for her hairbrush with a casual, "That went well."


	4. 3: Hard Truths

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh! Or their characters! :D_

**WARNING:**_ Violent content. Look away now if you can't stomach a little darkness ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Hard Truths:_

Depression was a word Jacob Black was only too familiar with. The feeling of hopelessness and a downright ickiness that made you want to crawl up under your bed covers and never come out. Atemu had taken to calling him _mongrel_. No longer did he hear his name in her sweet tones, mongrel was usually hissed or growled, to the point that Atemu even looking at him made Jacob flinch.

"She hates me," he told Sam and Emily one night a week after he had told Atemu the truth.

"She doesn't hate you Jake," Emily told him gently setting a mug of tea in front of him, "she's just got an awful lot to deal with right now."

"You should've let her come to it on her own Jake," Sam said, "this way she feels cornered."

He hadn't thought of that. He had just desperately wanted to hold his mate. The itch to have her was almost driving him crazy.

"The wolf in me is determined to claim her," Jake told them dragging a hand through his dark hair.

Sam snorted, "Atemu strikes me as a strong, independent woman. You can't just claim her."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Jake demanded exasperated, "It kills me not to be close to her and every glare feels like she's stabbing me!"

Emily smiled gently in understanding, "Imprinting goes both ways. Where it's immediate on your side, it's gradual on hers, she'll come to love you in her own time Jake, you just have to give her space."

Clearly it was the best he could hope for. Which wasn't much when he thought about it, saying goodbye to Sam and his mate, Jacob mounted his bike and made tracks toward the one place he thought he'd never want to set foot on again and was now practically a second home. The Cullen's home was a Beacon in the night, lights flooding ever inch of glass and here there and everywhere was a Cullen, or Atemu, who was sat on the front porch, nose in a book, her hair spilling about her shoulders.

The roar of an engine drew the former Queen's attention. Lifting her head, Atemu glanced upon the new arrival and felt her blood boil. He just didn't give up! Slamming the book shut, the seventeen year old headed for the front door.

"Ah, wait Atemu," Jacob called scrambling off his motorbike, "I just want to talk!"

Atemu sighed and turned glowering darkly at him, "What is it now Jacob?"

"I just want to sit down and have a chat, is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes it is," Atemu snapped in response, "I asked you to leave me alone!"

"I can't do that," Jake answered calmly, Emily and Sam's advice out the window, "you're my mate."

"Says who?!" Atemu asked shrilly, "Says you? You do not have the right to lay claim on anyone Jacob. Men, why do you feel the need to treat us like property?!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Jake told her floundering, "I can't help how I feel."

Atemu laughed harshly, "How you feel? Jacob, how old do you think I am? When's my birthday, what's my favourite colour? Do I have brothers or sisters? What's my mother's name?!"

Jacob visibly winced, "Okay, I get it, I don't know you."

"Of course you don't, so how dare you feel as if you can claim me!" Atemu snarled angrily, "Only one person on this whole wretched planet knew everything about me and believe me it wasn't you!"

Turning on her heel, the teenager stalked inside, slamming the door after herself. Jacob was very aware of Emmett's closeness. The male wasn't showing himself, but he got the meaning behind it. _Back off_.

"Alright," Jacob barked looking into the night shrouded woods, "I'm leaving!"

Atemu watched him go from the safety of her bedroom. Carlisle and Esme had given her a place to live, and the Cullen's understood exactly why she wasn't falling all over Jacob. She didn't want to be claimed, she wanted to gradually fall in love and know the sweet bliss in doing that. If her soul mate was indeed Jacob, then she accepted that, but she would only allow it on her terms.

Feeling miserable and suddenly very lonely, Atemu turned and looked at the laptop sat on her desk. She had been landed here, away from all she had known, but there was nothing stopping her from checking up on them, was there? Making up her mind Atemu booted up the computer and accessed the _Google_ Search engine and Typing in the name 'Yugi Motou', she waited.

The search brought back hundreds of articles about Yugi, from Duellist Kingdom, to Battle City and even a bio on the young duellist, but it was the very first article that drew Atemu's interest.

Heart pounding, she ran her finger over the mouse pad and entered it. In big bold letters read the headline,

**YUGI MOTOU STILL MISSING AFTER THIRTEEN MONTHS, PRESUMED DEAD:**

During a trip to Seattle while on a tour of America, the Japanese boy was last seen on October twelfth. A small amount of blood was found on scene and witnesses claimed to have heard screaming from a nearby alley...

Atemu didn't bother clicking the **READ MORE** tab. Yugi was missing, and had been over a year. Frantic, the Egyptian racked her brain and there was only one way to know exactly what had happened to him. Closing her eyes, Atemu took a breath and slipped into her soul room. No longer did her mind possess two rooms, but her link with Yugi remained.

Or it had. Red eyes fell upon the tattered remnants of gold ropes that had represented her joint link with Yugi. The glow of life no longer pulsed along the line, and only one thing could've broken the link in the first place.

Yugi was dead.

Snapping back to the here and now, Atemu sucked down a sob, but the second one fought free. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she tried to stifle her cries but a knock on her door not two seconds later made it pointless.

"Um, come in," Atemu called frantically wiping the tears away, but it was no use.

Bella poked her head in, expression filled with concern, "You okay? Did Jake do something?"

Atemu swallowed shaking her head, "No, I...I found out a good friend passed away."

Bella closed the bedroom door behind her and took a seat. For several minutes she said nothing and it was Atemu who eventually opened up.

"It's so messed up," the female sobbed, "I'm not who you all think I am..."

And that's how Atemu ended up confessing everything to Bella, from her time in Egypt, to being trapped in the puzzle, to being technically dead the last fifteen months.

"I don't know why the Gods sent me here," Atemu finished, "maybe I was suppose to discover Yugi's death."

Bella at some point ended up holding Atemu's hand, and now she pulled the female into a warm hug. Atemu gave into the kind gesture, sobbing in Bella's arms for her dearest friend. Bella suddenly tensed and pulling back, Atemu jumped when Jacob suddenly landed in the balcony.

"Okay, you can beat my ass later but—"Jacob stopped mid sentence brown eyes taking in the tear stained face of his imprint, "what the hell is going on?"

Later she would blame it on her crazed hormones. Surging to her feet, Atemu rushed across the room and wrapping her arms about Jacob's waist, the Egyptian burrowed into him a broken sob escaping her just as a fresh flow of misery stole her breath. Jacob was momentarily stunned, but the second sobs began rolling through her, Jake wrapped his arms about her small body. Bella slipped from the room leaving them to it.

"Hey," Jake crooned, "what are all the tears for?"

Babbling something in Egyptian, Atemu found herself suddenly sat back on her desk chair and Jacob was on his knees before her.

"Atemu, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were hiding something. Now I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

He was right, as much as it annoyed her, Jacob was right.

"I was born in 2987 BC in Ancient Egypt, to Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and Queen In'am. My mother died giving birth to me and my father raised me. He died when I was fifteen and I was given the Kingdom. I was to be officially coronated on my seventeen birthdays, but I died defending my people.

I gave my soul in order to lock a great evil away and spent five thousand years trapped inside an item known as the millennium puzzle, until I was freed by Yugi Motou."

Jacob remained silent for the explanation. Now he knew why Atemu had appeared familiar, everyone knew who Yugi Motou was, and here she was telling him they shared a soul? Or did, Yugi was dead and up to a week ago his imprint had been dead. Holy God it was an awful lot to swallow. It took Jacob a minute before he realised Atemu had fallen silent.

She was watching him worriedly, wringing her hands together. Several times Jacob opened his mouth with nothing coming out and eventually figuring, to hell with it, he grabbed Atemu's hands pulled her against him and kissed her full on the mouth. It was suppose to be a simple taste, a gesture to show he still cared for her, but once contact was made sweet and gentle flew out the window. Atemu fisted her hands in his hair making Jacob groan in appreciation. She tasted of cinnamon, and vanilla and everything good.

Oh sweet Ra, his touch, it was burning a brand into her skin. Atemu had never felt such a reaction from a man's caress. His fingers ran over her hips, fingers slipping beneath her blouse to lick against warm soft skin. Jacob was in heaven, his mouth devouring hers, only for Atemu to suddenly tear away from him with a sharp.

"No!"

Both teens were breathless and dishevelled Atemu's ruby red irises wide.

"I'm sorry," Jacob spluttered mentally kicking himself.

"No, it's okay," Atemu reassured him and smiling sadly, "I just, I don't want to get your hopes up Jacob. I—I need time. Can you give me that?"

Oh God, she wasn't angry, she wasn't giving him the boot. This was progress. Nodding with a warm smile Jacob reached out and took her hand.

"I'll wait for the next hundred years for you Atemu, make no mistake."

~o~o~o~

* * *

The next evening Atemu was about ready to scoop her own eyes out. She had made the mistake of agreeing to go shopping with Alice of all people.

"But Alice," Atemu whined for what felt like the millionth time.

"No buts," the pixie like Vampire scolded as they traipsed from one shop after another in Port Angeles, "You can't just keep borrowing my things!"

"Yes, that's all well and good, but you've bought me enough to last four lifetimes," Atemu pointed out.

Bella laughed linking arms with the frazzled Egyptian, "tell you what. Alice and I will head to the next shop and you escape to do whatever you want. We can meet back at the car in an hour."

Hugging the female fiercely, Atemu was gone before Alice could even protest. The Vampires had dragged her to pretty much everywhere in Port Angeles, so there wasn't much else for her to do and truth be told she just wanted fresh air. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, the temperature dropping a degree and it wasn't until Atemu turned off onto a deserted street did she realise she was being followed.

Leaving the girls had been a bad idea.

The blow came out of nowhere and Atemu hit the pavement with a hard thump, the collision jarring her teeth and rattling her very bones. Gasping for breath, the pain in her head rendering cognitive thought null and void, Atemu yelped when her attacker gripped her thighs painfully, prying them apart and dragging her toward him.

His breath was rancid, green eyes wild as he tore away her panties and shoved up her skirt. The invasion was swift and made Atemu screech in agony. An Egyptian from a time when sex was pretty much the norm, Atemu was no innocent virgin, but rape was something else entirely and rendered helpless, she could do nothing.

Each thrust was an agonising brand and Atemu kept her eyes pinched shut, while the ordeal continued. And then suddenly, his weight was gone, no more searing penetration and scrambling upright she yanked her skirt down over her thighs. Atemu looked about, but he was gone. Or so she thought, not five seconds later an inhuman scream filled the night air. It was quickly cut off, becoming a strangled gurgle and then nothing. Standing shakily, wincing when it hurt, Atemu wiped away tears that had been pouring from her eyes since the bastard had mounted her.

"Hello?" She croaked in greeting, probably not the best idea, but rational though had already fled.

At the mouth of the alley a lone figure appeared, face hidden in the shadows. He wasn't much taller than her, dressed in leather pants, shitkickers boots and a black long sleeved shirt.

"H-Hello," Atemu tried again, taking a single step back.

The figure moved allowing the flickering street lamp to cast sheen of yellow over his face and Atemu's eyes widened in shock. A vampire, his bright red irises glowing, a sign of the recently fed, Atemu could scarcely believe it and a groan escaped her as the tears fell anew.

"Aibou...?"


End file.
